The Ability To Forgive
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: A bridge story about how the men hadle Charlotte after they find out her true identity. :
1. The beginning

Hi,

As I promised, I'm here again with the next story. (The translation of "A megbocsátás képessége".)

I think I couldn't find a right category. It's just a bridge story, which tell you, how the men in the treehouse handle the situation after they find out Charlotte's true identity.

Disclaimer: I don't own the original TLW characters, but the new ones are the product of my imagination.

Thank you Kssarah for your help!J

Hope you'll like it. :)

To cairo1: Hope you didn't brought that dictionary. J)))

* * *

The Ability To Forgive

The Beginning

"Marguerite! Marguerite!"  
Nothing.  
"Marguerite!"  
Some noise.  
"What is it again Veronica? What time is it?"  
"I don´t know, around four I guess."  
"Um, Good, I will get up and get dressed, and ... what?" The heiress eyes practically dropped out. "Four o´clock in the morning, and you wake me up? Are you crazy?"  
"Calm down!" Veronica put her hand against Marguerite´s mouth. "You will wake up the whole house!"  
"I will wake up the whole jungle if I can´t sleep." Marguerite hissed. "Why did you wake me up?"  
"I´ve got an idea."  
"Congratulations."  
"Don´t be so sarcastic!"  
"I´m sorry, I can´t behave myself at dawn. So, what about that idea?"  
"I figured out how we can reconcile our housemates.  
Marguerite lifted her head and waited for Veronica to continue. This had been their biggest problem since their last adventure. The men in the house couldn´t forgive Charlotte´s lie. No, they didn´t go out of their way to hurt her, never said a bad word, but the tension could be felt every time she appeared. They simply didn´t talk to her (unless it was necessary) and they wouldn't take her on trips with them. Charlotte had not stepped out of the house for weeks. She kept the tree house clean and orderly. The library, Veronica´s drawings, and even the kitchen! Marguerite was scared that Charlotte would know her jewels hiding places better than herself. She and Veronica plotted to bring peace into the house for weeks, but were so far unsuccessful. They couldn´t brake the ice.  
"Come on and get dressed, and I will tell you on the way..."  
"But... Where are we going?"  
"To the Zanga's. I left a message for the others. Hurry, the sun is nearly up now!"  
A few minutes later the elevator came down and the two women were on their way to the village.

* * *

Lord Roxton slept well again. He had had beautiful dreams. I´m sure it´s not necessary to say about whom... the point is that he awoke in a cheerful mood and whistling a joyful melody, he went to have some breakfast. But the scene was a little bit different. Richard and Challenger examined one of the cupboards with a thoughtful expression on their faces. He stepped behind them and stared in the same direction, but after some time he asked:  
"What are you doing?"  
"Thinking." Said Richard.  
"Hm. And about what?"  
"We don´t know what to eat," answered Challenger.  
"Veronica didn´t make breakfast?"  
"No, she didn´t"  
"How can that be? Is she still sleeping?"  
"No."  
"And Malone?  
"He is still sleeping. That´s why we didn´t open the letter."  
"What letter?" Asked the reporter.  
"This letter." Richard waved an envelope into the air.  
"Let´s see it!" Roxton grabbed it from his hand " To Professor, John, Ned and Richard. Can you feel the order? Open it together!"  
The four man exchanged glances.  
" Open it!" Ordered Richard.  
Roxton tore up the envelope and started to read the letter aloud.

_Our Dear Friends, _

Since all of our efforts to make you accept Charlotte as a human being in the treehouse failed, we have made up our mind to take a dramatic_ step. We_ have gone_ to the Zanga village, and will stay there_ for a_ week. Everyday at noon we will_ signal_ you to know everything is all right. We left Charlotte another letter in which we wrote down her_ chores_. Your task is to help her. If you won´t you will have to face our wrath. We hope, that when we_ return_, we´ll find everything in perfect order, and harmony. You can take advantage of this one week long opportunity to become_ friends with_ Charlotte. _

Good Luck!

Marguerite and Veronica

p.s.: Charlotte doesn't_ know anything about the_ reason we left_. Please don´t tell her. _

"That was under the belt" Noted Roxton.  
"Agree." Added Ned.  
"Without a doubt" Said Challenger. "But I have to agree with the ladies. We haven't handled the situation well."  
"WE have to play nursemaid?" Richard nearly shouted.  
"According to this letter..." Thought Ned aloud. "It´s only one week... We can survive... Can´t we?"  
Although none of them said it, they all knew that the ladies were right. But they were disappointed in Charlie, and they simply couldn´t trust her. This couldn´t and wouldn´t change. The manly pride...

"Good morning!" In this moment Charlotte appeared on the steps.  
Everyone just stared at her without a word.  
"Is everything all right?" She asked. "Marguerite and Veronica?"  
"Well" Started Challenger. "They´ve gone. But there´s a letter for you. Just read it while Ned makes some breakfast."  
"Me?"  
"Since you are the only one who can make something digestible..."  
"You know that's not true, Roxtan and Redgrave also can..."  
"Maybe I can help you" offered Charlotte " I can do omlettes, if it´s acceptable."  
"No, thanks, I will do it myself" said the journalist.  
Everyone started to do something. Anything but being near the girl. Charlotte sat down, opened the letter and started to read it.  
_  
Dear Charlotte! _

We have some business in the Zanga village. We got an early start, and didn´t want_ to wake you. Hopefully, you will forgive us_ for not bringing_ you with us. Please take care of the house and the men until we are away. Next to this letter you´ll find a list_ of chores_.  
See you soon _

Marguerite and Veronica

"It can´t be true!" She said to herself, as she examined the 2 page long list. After she read it she stood up and went to the kitchen. Ned was searching for salt and he was becoming irritated. He asked Roxton, than Richard but by this time the professor was there too to help them. Charlotte just took a teacup with her freehand and a plate, poured some tea ( still reading) and after she dropped in some sugar, she took the salt from the shelf and gave it to Ned. After that without a world she left the kitchen and sat down.  
The men just stared after her for a minute, than they joned her at the table.  
"I can´t believe it..." She murmured again.  
"Is it so bad?" Asked Roxton at last.  
"No, it´s even worst..." She answered immediately, than she recognized the others next to her, and corrected herself. "I mean... I´m sorry, I didn´t pay attention. What was the question?"  
"I just inquired after the contents of the letter. It seems to me quite long"  
"Well, the letter itself was short, but the list they made..." And she showed the papers to him.  
"List?" Asked Ned.  
"Marguerite and Veronica asked me to do some of their chores until they returned. Did you know they went to the Zanga'ss for a week?"  
"Yes, they informed us," Grunted Richard.  
"But what is your problem?" Asked Ned  
"I´m a little bit nervous about these tasks... Well, I was never good at housekeeping."  
"Why am I not surprised?" Said Richard again  
"Surely because of your blessed calm nature." She answered calmly. She had listened to Redgrave´s ugly remarks for a long time and she felt she did not have to bear it any longer. Sometimes she asked herself how she could ever find him good, caring and charming. He had no sense, no mood and nothing she could value in a man.  
"Sewing won´t be a problem. I like it." She continued. "There´s laundry, cooking..." She looked up from the paper. "...Have you ever thought about a healthy diet?" But she regretted this last sentence after the faces the men made. "It was only a joke. Than cleaning, watering the plants... oh-ohh..."  
"You can sew but watering is oh-ohh," said Challenger. "But I have noticed that you are very interested in nature ."  
"It´s true but with plants I´m unlucky."  
"Well, You won´t be bored." and with that Roxton.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I am going to help Richard and Challenger at the water mill, but Ned will stay here, to give you company."  
"Roxton, it´s..." Stood up Malone. "Doesn´t Challenger have to work on the model?"  
"I´ve finished it yesterday." The professor stood up. "Hurry! The sooner we start..."  
"But.." Ned tried again.  
"We´ll be back for dinner!"  
And with that Roxton jumped in the elevator with the others and soon they disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Veronica! This idea was fantastic!" Laughed Marguerite as she walked.  
"Or horrible."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Maybe when we get back, there´ll be blood everywhere."  
"I don´t think so. Charlotte is too shy and the boys are afraid of us. They will be forced to pay attention to her, and I can tell they will like her..."  
"Yes, Charlotte is a fine girl, but ..."  
"Shes living in a dreamworld?"  
"Well, yes"

* * *

Please review:)))))))))) 


	2. First day

Hi again,

Hope, you liked the beginning, and will enjoy this chapter.:)))

I know I spent too much time with Charlotte and Richard, but believe me it's important because of thenext stories.

Let's start it!**

* * *

**

**The first day**

In the tree house everything went on in its ordinary way. Charlotte decided to examine the possibilities for dinner. She had finished half of the sewing and had left the rest for later. Ned sat at the table working on his journal. Since the others left, neither one had said a word, but both of them hated this silence and she took the first step.  
"Mr. Malone! Would you mind a very, very simple lunch today? You know, I don´t think I can make it as good as Veronica and I´m concentrating my every power for dinner."  
"Yes, of course." He answered simply.  
"I noticed that you´re a good cook. How did you learn it?" She continued.  
"In France" He stood and turned his chair toward the kitchen to speak more comfortably with her. "I was working in Paris for 6 months before the war."  
"Oh Paris! What a beautiful town..."  
"Have you been there?"  
"Last summer I studied there."  
"What did you learn?"  
"The history of art and architecture."  
"You´re interested in art?"  
"Honestly not in every aspect. I appreciate some interesting things. Unfortunately other aspects do not mean too much to me. "  
This time Ned broke the silence after a few seconds.  
"I saw that you organized the library and cleaned Challengers laboratory as well. According to the gossips in London I was surprised that you...well... how should I explain...you bravely took up the cleaning rag."  
"What gossip did you hear?"  
"Just that the Dunn family is wealthy. Really wealthy."  
"It´s true, but it wasn´t always like that" she turned to grab a frying pan. "My mother always stands with her two feet on the ground and made me clean the house once a year."  
"Interesting pedagogy"  
"I hated it, but I can see now how right she was."  
"Do you ever agree with your parents?"  
Charlotte froze for a moment and took a deep breath.  
"Unfortunately not. I wouldn´t be here if I did... I took the liberty to read some of your works and found them very interesting."  
"What was so interesting?"  
Ned came into the kitchen, took some plates and started to set the table.  
"You know, I never was a good observer of human nature, but what you wrote about the others some years ago... Well, I could recognize only Veronica."  
"We´ve changed a lot. What do you think about us?  
"Good question. Can I be honest? You won't betray me?"  
He smiled.  
"Of course not."  
"At first I truly was afraid of Lord Roxton. Now, I just fear him. I see the professor as an absolute genius. Marguerite is the woman I unfortunately never can be and Veronica is living sincerity."  
"What do you think about me?"  
"I won't say." She laughed for the first time in weeks.  
"I won´t accept it."  
"I´m sorry."  
"And what about Redgrave?"  
"I truly don´t know what to think about him. At first everything was so good. We understood each other so easily, but since you all learned my true identity he´s mean to me.  
"I think it´s true for each of us."  
"But I can understand. In your place I would be the same. But I´m afraid, that if Richard, well Mr. Redgrave provokes me anymore, I won´t be able to hold myself back.  
"Now we can be afraid." Ned laughed.  
"You just can´t imagine..." She smiled a wide smile. "What do you think about him?"  
"In London I´ve heard about his scandals, mostly about women. But the picture I´ve imagined was very different from the man before me. Just hold on and maybe you will see the clear picture soon Miss Dunn."  
"Thank You. And...please call me Charlotte."

* * *

Making dinner was easy. Veronica left some dried raptor meat and with Ned´s help and some fresh vegetables, Charlotte managed to do her task. The journalist was in a very good mood, and he talked throughout the dinner. He had a story about everything, and she felt herself becoming comfortable in his company. After midnight everybody retired to rest, but before doing so, the men decided who would stay home with Charlotte the next day. The Professor won.

* * *

Please, write me some review! Please! 


	3. Second day

The second day

The next day began as boring as the previous one. Charlotte tried to take care of the plants, but apparently without much success. The strangest noise from the living room made Challenger stick his noise out of the laboratory, only to find the girl in the middle of the room between two almost broken pots unable to move without causing more damage.  
"What happened here?"  
"I ...I´m so sorry. I will clean it up. The problem was there wasn´t enough space for me and I don´t know how much water this lilac flower needs ... and thought I´d give it some water at the farside, but the red and the yellow one turned upside down."  
"Well, my Dear. That lilac is a zygopethalon and it´s a hybrid. It´s color is special because most are dark brown and white. It requires a lot of steam, that´s why you have to spray it instead of watering. "  
"I see. Like this?" And she sprayed the plant a little.  
"Yes, that's enough. It´s rather hot today."  
Charlotte bent down, to pick up the other flower pots.  
"And what are these?"  
"The yellow one is called Bougainvillea and it´s also a hybrid. Take it out to the balcony, it likes sunshine."  
"And this?" She held the red in front of her.  
"This is my favorite, the Orchidea Summerleecea. It was found by Arthur Summerlee."  
"Mr. Malone talked about him. He must be a special man."  
"Yes, he is. And what you can see here it mostly his collection. Veronica takes care of them."  
"Than I shall also do so, at least for a week..."  
"I´m sure you will be successful" He allowed himself tosmile a little to himself. "Maybe I can tell you something more about them."  
"Only if I don´t keep you from your work."  
"Nonsense. It will be my pleasure. It´s a rare occasion when I have someone's full attention here." He responded with a hidden smile and took the flower from the girl.

* * *

"So I´ll be the next" sighed Roxton as he, Ned, and Richard made their way home. Richard went ahead giving the other two some time to speak alone .  
"You will see, you can survive it. I was pleasantly surprised."  
"Ned! Can Veronica be jealous?"  
"Don´t joke with it! I only said that on my part I´ve forgiven her the lie. When you get to know her, you´ll understand why. "  
"Why? I´m curious."  
"Do you want an honest answer?"  
The lord nodded yes.  
"Let it be. Don´t take it as an insult, but at first the girl seems like any other women from London high society. She is elegant, pleasant, and a little bit shy. In one word a little lady."  
"You haven't said anything new. I've already knew this. Plus she is a very good actress."  
"This damn upbringing is the cause of her lie. You know she always did what her parents told her to do. For once in her life she wanted to rule her own life and she finds trouble. In the middle of an Amazonian jungle with four men and two women. It can be shocking for a girl who never saw a duck in nature... So I think that she..."  
"Regrets it?"  
"Yes. And we are partly the cause of this. But mostly Richard."  
The lord only nodded again.  
"Maybe you´re right Ned. Marguerite tried to tell me the same for weeks."  
"Veronica too. Maybe we should have listened to them."  
"Maybe. But don´t you dare tell this to Marguerite!"  
Their attention suddenly went away from this conversation as they heard first a big splashing, than a long and loud cursing. Richard stood under the treehouse wet and Challenger and Charlotte could be seem up on the balcony, Charlotte with a bucket in her hand."

* * *

"Professor" The girl turned toward Challenger as the others stepped into the elevator. "Richard will shoot me through." She stated with a deadly face.  
"Believe me, he won´t." Than added with a chuckle. "We must spare the ammo."  
The girl went paler if that was possible, when they stepped out of the elevator.  
"I´m so sorry. I swear it was an accident. I just wanted to drop out the remaining water and..." She couldn´t finish her sentence, because Richard stormed into his room without a word. As he disappeared, all three broke out in laughter. But Charlotte remained pale.  
"I´ll give him fresh towels."  
She took the towels and went after him.

* * *

She knocked then without waiting opened the door. Richard stood in front of the washbasin without a shirt washing his face. When he blindly reached out for a towel, she handed one to him.  
"Thanks" He said automatically, but as soon as he looked at her, his breath caught in his throat. Like always, she was nice. She wore a long peach colored skirt, with a white blouse that showed her long neck perfectly. Her hair was in a bun at the nape of her neck but some unruly curls framed her face. As water dripped from his wet hair he thought the girl looked beautiful.  
Charlotte was also finding the situation difficult. She wasn´t accustomed to seeing half naked men and she was embarrassed. Finally she broke their eye contact and the silence.  
"Please forgive me! It was an accident. I wasn't paying attention when I threw the water and it just..."  
The man turned away and rubbed himself with the soft towel. Then went past her and searched for a new shirt. He was still angry and confused.  
"Don´t continue! It wasn´t intended. Just like lying for weeks to everyone. Thank you for the towels, but now leave me to change!"  
She stood there without moving. She wasn´t counting on that. She didn´t answer, she just couldn´t. After a minute of extreme tension, when she felt tears forming in her eyes she left.  
Everyone was in the living room. Challenger stood on the balcony, Ned sat halfway on the table while Roxton sat at the table holding a glass.  
"Is everything all right?" Asked Ned.  
"Of course." She answered automatically. " Oh...my head hurts a little. Dinner is ready in the kitchen. Please dine without me, I want to lie down. Good night gentlemen!" And she went away leaving three wondering men behind.

* * *

Please review! 


	4. The third day

**The third day**

"Where are you going Miss Dunn?" Asked a deep voice from behind her.  
"Oh hell" Thought Charlotte. "I can't elude this man." She turned around and forced a smile on her face.  
"I was going to pick some fruits."  
"Alone?"  
"It's just a short distance..."  
"I'm glad, cause I'm coming too."  
"Oh, I'm sure that's not necessary."  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go alone," answered Lord Roxton as he began putting on his gun belt.  
"In that case I will stay. We still have enough fruit." She hesitated. "I will start dinner."  
Roxton arched his eyebrows. This girl really was a funny one. Yesterday she went to bed early and didn't come out of her room until the others left. She didn't speak too much, and she always found a reason to be quite a distance away from him. Now she had gone into the kitchen. Although he wasn't in the mood to argue, his sense of adventure wouldn't let him stay away from her either and he decided that for once he would listen to Ned's and Marguerite's advice.  
"Someone might think you're afraid of me" He leaned on the kitchen table.  
Charlotte dropped the frying pan in surprise.  
"I'll take that as a yes" He smirked.  
"Really Lord Roxton..." She started.  
"But I can assure you that you don't have to be. Well, I must admit that I wasn't very nice to you from the beginning. You can name it as an instinct, but I just felt that something wasn't right around you."  
The girl turned around. The man in front of her was nerve-racking calm. Without an unnatural or forced line on his face, he said all this just like he was speaking about the weather. It made her nervous.  
"I always thought, that except for me, you were the only one who could reveal me. I failed. I had not counted on the surroundings." She turned away again. "Is this what you shot yesterday?" She held up a sack, and the man nodded yes. Charlotte opened it, but the minute she saw what was inside, she paled and ran into her room. When the Lord found her, she was writhing above her washbasin.  
"All right. Calm down." He smoothed her hair back. The girl wiped her mouth. " Here, drink some water." He gave her a glass, and she started to drink the water slowly.  
"I'm sorry."  
"You don´t have to be ashamed. It´s normal. I guess you don´t see everyday dead birds."  
"I have, but I just can't bear the smell and...uh, I don't feel well." She paled again.  
"My mother would have a similar reaction, but she didn't have to be in a situation like this. Our cook advised her to think about something else as she held the animal."  
"For example?"  
"An enemy?" He grinned." Or...think about how delicious it will be. Are you better now?"  
She nodded yes.  
"Then lets start cooking. I'm as hungry as a wolf..."  
He stood up, but she didn't move.  
"Come on, I´ll help you" He reached for her hand.  
Charlotte smiled, took his outstretched hand and they headed toward the kitchen.

* * *

"Dinner was perfect" Challenger wiped his mouth and leaned back in his seat.  
"Yes, it was heavenly!" Agreed Malone.  
"A little bit dry in my opinion," murmured Richard under his breath  
"Last time you complained it was not dry enough!" Laughed Roxton at his cousin.  
"Really. I wouldn't have been able to prepare this if not for Lord Roxton´s help..."  
"Please call me John!" He smiled widely.  
"Thank you. So without the help of John and Mr. Summerlee´s wonderful recipe..."  
"Summerlee?" Asked Challenger.  
"Yes. Last week, as I organized the books, I found a collection of Prof. Arthur Summerlee´s recipes."  
"A recipe-book? I didn't know, he wrote one," said Malone.  
"I found it behind the bookshelf. It's really detailed, he wrote down everything, like he knew my own thoughts..."  
"Good old Summerlee!" Smiled Challenger. " He still can surprise us..."  
"Please, tell me about him!" asked the girl. She was like a little child waiting for a fairy tale  
"Well, let's see..." began the professor.

The evening went on perfectly. Charlotte and Richard learning more about the explorers years on the Plateau and Mr. Summerlee.

* * *

I'm so sad that I still didn't get any review. Please! If you like it, or if you not, just write a few line and I'll be happy :)))))


	5. The fourth day

Hi!

I'm sorry it took so long to finish this story, but I prevented by sickness, computer problems, and school.

Now, I add the last to chapters, hope you'll like it. :)))

To Maylene18: I'm glad you show this much interest in my stories, hope you'll like my ending.

To Xiris: Thank you. I'll do my best. :)

Special thanks to Kssarah for your help in my grammar. :DDDDDDDDD

* * *

The fourth day

It was Richard's turn. Since the little accident with that bucket of water he had not spoken to Charlotte and neither of them liked to be in each other's company. The man couldn't bear to stay in the house and he went out to chop some wood. He didn't tell Charlotte, who only discovered he had done so when she heard the sound of the ax. She was angry. Very angry. At first because there was that rule about "don't do anything without the others knowledge" and secondly, secondly because ... because ... he made her angry. "Two can play this game" she thought picking up the laundry.  
Upon stepping out of the elevator and without a word she started straight for the electrical fence. The ax stopped in mid air as Richard's hand saw the girl go by.  
"What the ... Charlotte!" He called after her, but she didn't turn around. "CHARLOTTE!" Now he shouted. "Where are you going? Wait!" He picked up his rifle and ran after her. He only managed to stop her at the river and furiously asked her.  
"What on earth are you doing?"  
"I am doing the laundry," she stated as she started to pull out the clothes from the basket.  
"I can see. And why did you go out without me? You didn't pay any attention to me!"  
"Did I?" she asked back calmly.  
" Yes, it seemed to me that way. In case you didn't know, I shouted after you, and you didn't turn back nor slowed down a bit." He forced himself to be calm.  
"You mean I didn't tell you where I was going?"  
"Yes, something like that."  
"Just like you disappearing from one minute to the other from the treehouse?"  
"No...That was not the same. I stayed near...Did you miss me?"  
"In the classical meaning no." She stood up looking into his eyes. "But..." she took her eyes away. "I don't like being alone in this jungle."  
"Than why did you go out alone?"  
"I was alone in the house too..." She shook her shoulders. " There wasn't much difference..."  
"I can't believe it!" He shouted "You are an impossible woman. You're afraid in the jungle, but you go out alone just to get me angry! You...You...spoiled, stubborn, undependable, clumsy, good-for-nothing pers...  
He couldn't finish his sentence because the girl slapped him across the face. It wasn't a big one, but it hurt a lot. He couldn't do anything, just slowly turned his face back. When he opened his eyes, she could see his anger as she spoke.  
"I have lost my patience. The only good thing in you is that you make me remember why I'm here. I ran away from being a plaything of an arrogant, self-centered snob just like you. I thought that I lov...I.. liked you from the beginning...I.. just have to laugh at my foolishness. And I even tried to be kind to you! I don't tell you I hate you because I have to live with you under the same roof. But you have tried my patience for now and forever! Was I clear enough?" she stared at him raging fire in her eyes.  
"Absolutely. Goodbye Charlotte" He turned around and stormed away.  
"For you, I am MISS DUNN!"  
As soon as he disappeared from her sight she sat on a stone and started to cry. She felt miserable. She didn't become aware that she wasn't alone...

* * *

"According to my calculations, we ll be ready in 3 or 4 days with the mill. Can you imagine how much energy we will have? And on top of it we´ll have a reserve."  
"Yes, of course. Challenger, you're a genius" Laughed Ned Malone, as Richard appeared in the elevator.  
"Did you have a nice day?" Greeted the hunter.  
"No. It was horrible."  
"Where is Charlotte?" Asked Malone.  
"Miss Dunn is now doing the laundry."  
"Where"  
"Naturally at the riverbank."  
"Alone?"  
"No, I've seen some butterflies and bugs there too..."  
All three man jumped at the same moment.  
"Are you insane?" Shouted Roxton.  
"Can you imagine what can happen outside there?" Continued Ned "Apemen, headhunters, dinosaurs..."  
"She wanted it! She told me to leave her alone. It's her fault if she find herself in trouble!"  
"I can't believe this!" said Malone.  
"Believe it, " Roxton told him.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Richard  
"We are going to bring her back," hissed his cousin.  
Than they heard gunshots. One... Two...Three... They reached for their weapons and jumped into the elevator, but Challenger held Richard back.  
"We stay here."  
"But..."  
"Redgrave must stay here." Stated Ned as the elevator brought him and the hunter to the ground.

* * *

Charlotte became aware of the raptor too late. It was behind her. She left her gun out of reach, so she stared at the beast and waited for her death. The moment came and the reptile jumped at her, but it only got her arm. It tore her blouse and injured her arm with it's huge and deadly claws. She slipped on a rock, lost her balance and fell, than everything went black as she heard the first gunshot.

* * *

"Can you see something Roxton?" Asked the journalist, as they strode through the jungle.  
"Bloody hell no. Maybe we're too late." He breathed with worried eyes.  
"What has come over Redgrave? You would think if he is in love he would protect her."  
"It's his bloody problem. What?" He stopped " How do you know he is in love with her?"  
"Just an instinct..." He smiled than added. "Did you seen the fingerprints on his face?"  
"One more thing to not like about her"  
"Maybe you're right, but... I still love the women who first slapped me." He thought about a certain blond jungle beauty.  
The hunter had to agree. He too could well remember the night when Marguerite bit him. It was his life's most memorable kiss, he was sure of it. But he didn't answer and just hurried on to the river.  
The scene they came upon was horrible. The laundry was scattered everywhere, and in the water a little bit of bloodied clothes moved with the water. Next to the bank lied a corpse of a raptor.  
"But where is Charlotte?" Asked Ned.  
"Look at this! Trail. Somebody took her and ...it's blood...she is injured, or..."  
"Let's go after her!"  
They followed the trail when suddenly Veronica jumped in front of them with a knife in her hand.  
"Oh it's you!"  
"Veronica! What are you doing here? And where is Marguerite?"  
"Be glad I'm here. Marguerite wanted to come back earlier. And imagine what we found on the way home. An unconscious Charlotte who was in the claws of a hungry raptor. If Marguerite didn't shoot in time..."  
"Thank God!" Sighed Roxton. "Is everyone all right? Where are they now?"  
"Follow me!"  
Veronica led them to a nearby cave, where Marguerite tended Charlotte´s wounds.  
"John! Ned!" She sighed with relief, than suddenly she tensed. "Can't we leave you here without a catastrophe? How could you leave her alone?"  
"Calm down Marguerite! Calm down!" Roxton took her hand as he came closer.  
"I'm listening!" Said Veronica  
"Charlotte and Redgrave had an argument and he left her at the riverbank," explained the journalist.  
"WHAT!"  
"It was our reaction as well" Added Roxton. "But nothing happened."  
"Fortunately." Said Marguerite in a meaningful way.

* * *

And now ... the solution 


	6. The Solution

Ok, here comes the last chapter:

* * *

The Solution

"Pacing doesn't help." The good professor was about to lose his temper. His company made him very nervous.  
"If anything happens I...  
"If anything happen, you won't have to do anything because the ladies will settle it.  
Than it became silent again.  
"It's my fault"  
"Yes, it is."  
"You know, you don't help much."  
"It's not my intention. Properly speaking, what did you tell her that she slapped you?"  
Richard stopped.  
"I could see her fingerprints on your face" He explained.  
"Ah," Richard touched his face as he recalled the events at the stream. "I really don't understand. She made me angry and I told her my opinion. That she is a spoiled, stubborn, undependable, clumsy, good-for-nothing little girl and she hit me and told me to leave her alone. And I did."  
Challenger only smiled at him.  
"I'm glad you're having fun."  
"You're a very lucky, young man. Marguerite would have shot you and Veronica would have sliced you into a million pieces. Charlotte has a good nature..."  
"What? She?"  
"It's a miracle she endured it so long. Well, I must admit she is capricious, in one minute a dragon, in the other a princess, and she can easily produce a catastrophe and she lied to us. But she is trying to make amends and if you let her you might have felt much better than now. You're standing here with a guilty conscience, hurt and anger." Richard just stared at him speechless. "Yes Redgrave you overdid it. You couldn't deny you're Roxton´s cousin if it comes to stubbornness. So in your place, I would seriously meditate on this subject."  
Richard still don't know what to say, but neither had he the opportunity to answer back, because in that moment the elevator moved and a minute later Veronica appeared with Malone, who held an unconscious Charlotte in his arms.  
"Challenger bring the emergency bag!" Commanded the blond girl and they disappeared to the girl's room, closing the door on Richard´s nose.  
When he returned to the kitchen, Marguerite and Roxton were there. The heiress stared at him for a minute, than left without a word.  
"What happened? Will she be all right? John, say something!" He asked his cousin anxiously.  
"A raptor attacked her. If Marguerite had not shot it... She hurt her head and arm, but maybe Challenger can tell you more." He answered calmly, than added. "My advice to you, accept that your father was right."  
That was well aimed. The man suddenly became alarmed.  
"What?"  
"Come on man, admit it! You like the girl and you would like to hit your head into the wall that you didn't stay home and marry her and now you're playing the role of the hurt prince."  
"I'm not playing...uhm...not like her... You didn't tell anyone that she ... that she..."  
"That she is your fiancée? No. I didn't."  
Richard let out a big sigh, and than came the others.  
"Well?" Asked Roxton "How is she?"  
"She is awake. There's no serious injury she well be well in no time. She wants to speak to you Redgrave." The professor turned to Richard. "Don't let her overdo herself!"  
He nodded, than disappeared from their sights.  
"Do you think it was a good idea to let them be alone now?" Asked Veronica.  
"Now, or never my dear." Answered the old professor.

* * *

The room was dark when he stepped in, just a little light came from the setting sun, whose rays slipped through the bamboo-wall. Charlotte sat up as he sat down on her bed and with that she brought her hand to her head, because of the pain she felt from the sudden movement.  
"Do you want to speak with me?"  
"Yes...because ... I would like to reconcile with you." He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued. "I won't tell you, I regret the things I've told you and done to you. That would be a lie, at least partly...but I must admit that I overreacted. I still think, you're arrogant and find little chance to become friends, but we must try it. At least for the sake of the others." She held his eyes as she spoke "Well?"  
"Alright" He answered seeming surprised. "But...But opposite of you, I regret what I've told you ... at least partly. Can you...Can you forgive me, because I left you alone?"  
She nodded. With this face and eyes he could ask her for the stars. Why can't he always be just like that? Caring, with so much honesty and maybe ... love?  
"But only, if you forgive me that I slapped you."  
She held her hand to touch his face, but she suddenly felt pain again and hissed.  
"Does it hurt badly?" He asked helplessly.  
"It's not as bad as it seems. I just have to sleep, I'm so tired."  
"Oh" He stood up. "Than I will go. Do you need anything?" He asked from the door.  
"No, thanks."  
"Than" He just stood there like he wanted to say something more. "Good night Miss Dunn."  
"Good night Mr. Redgrave.!"

* * *

"So? What shall be his punishment?" Asked Marguerite as she paced the floor in front of Richard like a predator before it's prey.  
"Make him clean the whole treehouse!" Said Veronica  
"No, he should repair the elevator alone!" recommended Ned.  
"I'm sure he would enjoy it too much." Shouted Roxton from the balcony.  
"Hes right" Agreed the heiress. "I want him to suffer..."  
Richard gulped at this sentence and evil grin.  
"If I'm allowed to speak..." they all turned to Challenger who stood with a book in his hand. "He could do the laundry for a month."  
"No! Anything but not the laundry!" Pleaded the man.  
"Fantastic Idea Challenger!" Smiled Veronica and dropped the laundry into Richard´s lap. "Get to work mister!"

The end

* * *

So? Did you like it? Was it worth the wait? Please write some review and let me know your opinions abaout the story (ies), the characters ...and so on.:))


End file.
